1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of compost tea. Compost tea is a solution used to condition soil for healthy growth of plants. Compost tea has been recognized as a product that can reduce or eliminate the use of pesticides and synthetic fertilizers. The positive values of compost tea have been established through University studies and practical experience.
2. Description of Related Art
Compost tea has typically been prepared by brewing compost in water. A variety of apparatus and techniques are disclosed in the xe2x80x9cCompost Tea Brewing Manual.xe2x80x9d
Other teachings pertinent to compost tea are found in Finn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,045, which relates to a compost curing and odor control system; Kerouac, U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,855, which describes an in-vessel composting process and apparatus; and Alms et al. U.S. Pat. Publication 2002/0164781. Alms et al. discloses a compost tea system including a perforate compost basket and at least one bubble generator. However, a continuing need exists for improved means for the production of compost tea that minimizes damage to the microorganisms in the tea.
The instant invention provides a method and apparatus for the efficient production of compost tea from organic matter.
Specifically, the present invention provides an apparatus for producing compost tea comprising:
a tank of aqueous solution;
an extraction basket positioned over the tank so permit flow-through from the basket into the tunk;
a fluid conduit having a first end submerged at the bottom end of the tank, and a second end positioned over the extraction basket, and
a compressed air supply operatively connected to the bottom portion of the conduit to force the aqueous solution up through the conduit.
The instant invention further provides a method for producing compost tea comprising:
placing compost in an extraction basket;
positioning the extraction basket over a tank to permit flow-through from the basket into the tank;
introducing an aqueous solution into the tank;
positioning a fluid conduit having first and second ends, the fluid conduit having a first end submerged at the bottom of the tank, and a second end positioned to impinge on the compost in the extraction basket, and
supplying compressed air to the bottom portion of the conduit to force aqueous solution up the tube and into the extraction basket.